This invention pertains to feeding sheets of stock material, such as paper, in an accurate sequence and with proper spacing to an associated receiving mechanism such as a printer or laminator or the like. Such sheets particularly of large size were mostly hand fed and a conveyor sequenced the items to progress into the processing equipment. This type of system is slow and costly since it requires the constant attendance of an operator. Previously designed machines of the type under consideration and of reasonable cost have been inadequate or nonexistent.